


蝴蝶梦

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 女装预警





	蝴蝶梦

“演得了蝴蝶君，成不就蝴蝶梦。”

起先，文俊辉听他的朋友小八这么说过。说的时候口齿不清，眼神饧涩，被客人灌了酒，摇摇晃晃扶着楼梯口转角处的狮子头，冲着要上来搀扶的伙伴友好地摆摆手，盈盈着嘴角，下一刻又露出无限迷惘的神色来，伸一根手指，一字一句地用国文讲给他听。

演出时穿的衣服，松松垮垮挂在衣柜，除了那些花边、盘锦、蝙蝠扣，还有一两件洋装，带着大红或大黄蝴蝶，衣服太轻了，以至于每次穿起来都像要飞，跳舞的时候整个人随衣服转在里面，再跌进某个西装革履的怀。腿上只穿了白袜，吊袜带绑在大腿上，不需撩开裙子就能由人沿旗袍开缝的地方蹭进去，挨着肉，紧紧地箍出两道。丁字裤只需两根带，束在腰间绑个蝴蝶结，每人再撑一把仿的油纸伞，款款站在台前，每个夜晚，演出结束的时刻，所有目光比灯光更灼热地打在身上。

文俊辉总规规矩矩地抬着下巴，满脸学来的调笑，眼神还是天真的，仿佛不知道他们要做什么。他爱忘事，来过的客人也眯着眼问人家贵姓，被人在胸前掐一把就折腰抱怨好疼，什么都像是自然而然，什么也都像做出来惹人疼爱。小八做不到他那样自如，有时寡言，或低着头，挨了傍边端酒过来的小老板一记后脑勺，敲得头昏，做完活躺在俊辉边上叫他仔细揉揉，少时就不疼。

“可是你今晚这个客人，不是挺好的？”文俊辉含着糖珠子讲话，房间里灯光黯淡，贴在小八身上的半个身影随手中动作缓缓地浮动，投在墙上像影子戏里耸动的纸人妃子。假发髻是按客人口味挑选的，松松地垂着没来得及取下。小八又在抱怨客人来得太久，一次只能做一个，怪腻的，又不肯过夜到早---凌晨哪还有新客上门？那些喝得烂醉的醉鬼，他才不要---再说，他们也来不起。

“他哪里好？他不是来过很多次，我哪次不骂？手脚倒灵活，就是嘴巴太碎了，什么都要讲，什么都爱问，不说嘛就蝎蝎螫螫地缠人，看样子要是在旧社会，只怕还梦想把我买出去---不自量力的风流鬼。”小八心气傲，没事做的时候在穿堂上支个架子，翘着个小指头托画板画画，给场子里的男孩女孩描画像，这地方最不缺闲人，大伙好新鲜的时候去央他:“下回画画叫我吧---”但也要看他心情，他心情不好的时候就独坐着喝酒，因为他能喝，喝醉了见客人也放得开，小老板们不大管。

“是吗？我不记得---我真的记不住，来的人太多了，我只认得枪，不掏出来之前我都不清楚打过交道没有。”文俊辉总是糊里糊涂的，小八也知道，因此还笑他:“说实话，那个全，全什么的先生，每回都跟金珉奎一块儿来，也算是常客，你怎么不记得？”

“他不碰我，总是坐着抽一会儿烟，说说话，有时候好像把我当他的女儿一样，有时候又说我像他某个女朋友，总之没见识过真家伙---”文俊辉絮絮地说着忽然想起来，又神秘地凑近在小八耳旁说:“但那东西我偶然也碰过，真够劲，比那些又小又快的老头子肯定要厉害。”

“嗯哼，”小八受他手上揉着，哼哼几句声音埋在枕头里面，“金珉奎也是，身体好，就是品味太差了---你猜怎么着，他爱贫乳的，原来不是为了找男孩子来，是为这儿---”他抬手比划，想想又放下，“揉得乳头都秃了，真造孽。”

这些话，文俊辉听听就过了，他们中没人会记得，他尤其是。比起过过正常人的生活的小八，文俊辉记忆里好像自己从小就在这，甚至没有除了这块地方以外的记忆---那灯牌、那些憧憧的影子，众声喧哗的夜晚和漫长无聊的午后，这儿的人要么陷在酒精里，要么忙于计算哪天能熬出头---几年过去，又熬了几年，慢慢地不再提起原先刚进来的时候发了什么誓。清白人一旦碰了火，就难脱开地狱的余热，逐渐逐渐地，自己也烧在里头，空了整颗心。

因此小八刚来的时候，看见他就奇怪，怎么这里还能有这样的男孩子，平素笑嘻嘻的，不爱说话，跟客人周旋时看得出聪明，偏又能装得任事不懂，谁来都一样，来几次都一样，不会耍手段留熟客---小八起先以为这孩子有个什么慧根，然而待久了也就知道他是真的不爱想罢了。记得和不记得没有两样---也的确没什么好整瞎想的心思。

蝴蝶君，是影片里改来的舞蹈，只不过加了点情节，又刻意安排了特殊的演技，男孩子们穿着戏服在黑洞洞的匣子里演出，打了光的舞台之外，那些人面无表情，沉默着粗重了呼吸，憋红了脸，还有窸窣着解衣带的动静。

文俊辉和小八轮流担这戏的一番，蝴蝶君的服装是一身旗袍，胸前开了大大的洞，漏出一片月光白，挂在小八身上空空如也，缚着文俊辉的时候又裹出点凹凸情致，两种风格各有人爱，靠着这个演出的戏票就挣了不少钱，小八偷偷买了相机，总说要出去照相。

“给谁照呢？”文俊辉托腮问他的朋友，他彼时在吃一个柠檬，酸的汁水沿着下巴淌出来，红舌头卷着果肉，慢慢地咬。他很爱吃，食欲和兴致都比小八要高，小八则怏怏地，举着相机对镜子拍倒映的天空:“外面。就拍外面的风景，或者人。”

不是特为谁照的，只是看见什么就留住什么。文俊辉在心里猜度那图景，因为陌生而微微受了触动。但他不大会说，鼓励地笑笑，放下啃了一半的柠檬起身去拿酒杯。随时都可以喝酒，他和他的朋友在这里认识，缓缓过到如今。

他们无尽地分享着些无聊事情，偶尔小八对他说出那样的话---什么无法成就的什么梦之类的，他温和地接纳下来，但也不知道如何应对。总是这样的，在外人看来如此富于魅力的、漂亮得带有几分侵略性的男孩，扮上女装过后又是那么有风情，但似乎他的世界仅止步于一颦一笑，再往内里的东西，像火炉里的余烬附着在壁，不敢尝，往往也尝不到那可想而知的苦味。

全圆佑可算得他的苦味。那个男人一来，就得推开窗子支起来散烟味，文俊辉害怕盯着烟草寸寸节节燃烧掉，时间怎么能溶在那个纸筒子里去，一点儿火花就安安静静地没有了，消失得那样快，气味却沿着浑身上下每个毛孔钻进血管里，睡觉的时候一偏头就闻到了，全圆佑抽罢烟的嘴也是苦的，不好尝---人怎么会迷恋这种扰人的小苦恼呢？

文俊辉想不通的事情太多了，一天里零零碎碎能想好多，他都没怎么去想，应付形形色色的客人已经很累，全圆佑反倒让他休息得更好---睡得沉沉的醒来看见枕边白生生侧躺着的背影时，他是有点感激的。他来，有时候亲亲他，玩他的假发和领子，抱在怀里要他唱歌，文俊辉就低声唱些谣曲，声音柔柔的，走转在房间里，一圈儿又绕回来，往身后的人身上贴，烟草，不断地燃烧堆积着一吹就散的灰烬，那人的隐而不发和低声絮语都化为夜晚的重重幻影，再来时，文俊辉还是摇头(晃动了耳坠子)---“不记得。”

全圆佑的背是瘦而踏实的，散发着清洁的皂香，文俊辉趁他没睡醒靠过去，鼻息轻轻怕引起他的注意，也许因此鼻腔里才酸酸的，连带着眼眶也酸而热，转过身只觉得懊恼。什么也不是，怎么会想要亲近？

做的是繁花着锦的生意，所以往来都是生人，或粗鲁或冒失地撞进来，男孩委顿在泥泞中张合着穴，伴随呻吟、有技巧的叫唤、不自禁的泣音，被打湿也被沉沉地按在被子翻开的红浪里，迎接虚静中不觉到来的早晨。在情事里某一瞬，也许知道眼前的人抓着自己的身体，是有欢爱与迷恋的，但，花开了就没了，夜过了梦会醒。

“成全不了的蝴蝶梦”，文俊辉虽然平日不说，也知道小八没有一天嘴里不念一遍金珉奎这，金珉奎那，怎么爱他的乳头---他是不是也从羞于谈论身体的事情，转而变成金珉奎那样的乳头执恋者？文俊辉跟他一起在楼上小房间洗澡的时候曾经见过，不自然地挺翘着的红点点，顶端看得出点儿痕迹，被揉开了胀裂出细细的缝来，热水一浇到那里就会引得小八“啊”地错愕一声，捂着胸前痛苦地继续洗。不知道为什么，每次洗澡都很快的文俊辉，觉得小八在无意识地炫耀。

他瘦弱的身板，却比文俊辉分明女装过后漂亮动人的腰肢款款更受迷恋。全圆佑不大稳定地来，烟有时多抽，有时少抽，文俊辉心血来潮撩开裙子，他也只是把手伸进去玩，都是男人，文俊辉不好意思起来，背过身就有了眼泪。他几乎不会哭，这个男人捂着他的嘴，一记一记吻他的眼睛，眼角都哭红了，冰凉的液体流到嘴里，他不敢有怨气，一小会儿就收起来，又听他讲起废话。隔壁的小八和金珉奎在笑，打打闹闹，有时候甚至画一夜图，听小八跟他讲，“边画边做，怎么做的就怎么画。”露骨得叫人闪躲，却难得看出他的开心---他绝不是会为了简单情事开心的男孩子的。

那天早上，文俊辉头一夜演了蝴蝶君，身上披着戏服，凌晨送全圆佑出门的时候在楼梯口撞见小八，他们友好地交换眼神，全圆佑走到门口等金珉奎一道走。文俊辉就是这个时候微微好奇往楼梯底下去了一步，隐约听到一声:“阿徐”后面是道别、保重的话，嘱咐了什么时候再来，央他如果有客预约替他留出些空档，然后就走了。文俊辉缩在木头的楼梯底下，听头顶零零星星传来闷闷的脚步声，咬着手指放空。小八原来有名字，叫徐明浩，来这里做事之后改了这个简单的小八，可是那个人叫他，阿徐。

“俊辉你看我画的这个---”阿徐白天找到他的跟前来，文俊辉吃着荔枝，剥得指尖淌汁水，嘴里满满地裹着香甜果肉，插手表示不方便，徐明浩看看关好的房门展开给他看，图上画着一只章鱼，一个女人，胸前两点贫瘠的红点儿，章鱼的手伸进各处殷红。

“干嘛把他画成章鱼啊？”文俊辉嘟嘟囔囔问，“怎么说，我觉得他像大狗狗。有钱人家爱养的那种，贵气。”

“因为他嫌手不够用。”小八恢复了羞赧的笑容，说完两人发出不知羞耻的笑声，又很快掩住不让人听去。比起从前，他们好像亲近了很多，像家人一样约定着过节，金珉奎也会带他去吃日料，走出三条街之外，再在晚霞里披着光回来。而那光也像是生长的植物一样，到了夜晚就开出红艳的花，雨天，就被雨浇透，侵染或浸润着文俊辉独自撑过的梦境。

灯牌亮起来的时候，全圆佑准时地来了。文俊辉穿着蝴蝶君的衣服，坐在榻沿看他走进来，他眼前又浮现小八的那张私房画作，男人都会变成张开手爪的章鱼，把人吞没在潮湿的重力里吗？他们在这里是男孩，就永远是男孩，掰开屁股给人操的稚嫩桃子，被人玩弄的小兔子，但也不例外地多半薄情，文俊辉想，徐明浩为什么要说幸好遇到自己呢，应该是自己幸好遇到他---还有那富于肉感的章鱼触手---他拿起全圆佑的手搁在自己裸露出来的胸脯上，旗袍开叉很高，稍稍弓起膝盖就能大肆露出。全圆佑似乎有些意外，“今天不唱歌了吗？”

“歌唱了一晚上，怕做不成梦。”文俊辉知道自己不会说话，说不来也说不好，可是从哪里学来的，他一边解全圆佑的领子一边不安地想，自己原来也会讲这样的话。

总算有一次，他先打破了两人心照不宣的沉寂。像从未萌芽的土地那样积蓄了力量，被男人按在榻上汩汩地操弄，双腿大开裸露在衣服之外的空气里的时候，竟然也从熟悉的程式中得到了一点快慰，不是身体的兴奋唤起的原始情欲，而是其他的东西---文俊辉主动去捞着男人的发顶，手指攀着他的身体，那种柔情---他被操得更深，弓起脊背发出猫咪般的求唤---那种痛苦---灼热又拥挤的甬道里蓄养着一条水蛇---那些再也说不出口从来也没说过的东西，像儿时水声汹涌的船舱一样，热闹的歌宵已穿过石桥了，身体的雨季零落---全圆佑射在他身体里的时候，有东西淌出来打湿了他蝴蝶君的衣服，还有他自己一点一点吐着的精水---清晨的鼓声不响，一切的更漏都哑了，只要现在才好。眼看全圆佑要完一次摸烟起来，文俊辉伸出手按他手腕:“别，再来吧，再做一次好不好。”

曾经说过他像自己的女朋友、像自己的女儿、像自己物我两忘时梦中蝴蝶的那个男人，仿佛现在才让他细细端详起干净而冷冽的五官---其实是有些柔和的，不知不觉中让他记得起有关他的许多事情，现在，他的黑眼珠也停留在他的夜晚里面浮荡，他的牙齿在干燥的嘴唇后面开合，愉快地说了句，“好啊。”


End file.
